Fourth wall
Very often, the characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy break the fourth wall, meaning that they're aware they're on a TV show. This is the list of all the times they broke the fourth wall. All Episodes In the intro of each episode, the Eds move the camera then crash into it and there's static. Season 2 Knock Knock Who's Ed? *After Double D brings up the obvious solution of going to his house to watch the movie, Eddy comments "What? And ruin the plot?", referring to the plot of the episode. One + One = Ed *A checkerboard transition (very similar to Cartoon Network's old screen icon), while Edd says "An original scene transition, interesting." *Eddy pulls Jimmy's outline Edd asked happily "Is that Jimmy's outline?" Jimmy then melts. *There are two more one near the beginning. And one were Rolf rips the screen so we see TV static and he calls us couch potatoes. Know it All Ed *After Rolf washes dishes, Eddy considers this as a crime and says "25 cents, or 25 days in the pokey!" Double D (with a rock on his head) interrupts and tells him "Wrong cartoon, Eddy". This is a reference to The Quick Draw McGraw Show by Hannah Barbara. Hands Across Ed *Rolf says that his audition is a "traditional dance of the hairless otter," to which Eddy tells him "Cut! There's no budget for subtitles." This is a gag referring to the fact no one knows what Rolf says in his native language. Key To My Ed *When Eddy is running from the Kankers, Jonny, who is asleep, lands in his arms and Eddy says "Does this guy sleep through the whole show?" Hot Buttered Ed *After Edd finally admits that Kevin stole their spot, Eddy tells Double D "That's exactly what I said 20 pages ago," referencing the script filled pages made for the voice actors. Cry Ed *Double D complains "I think I've lost 10 pounds this season!" referring to season 2. This is somewhat ironic, considering it's the last episode of season 2. Season 3 Wish You Were Ed *At one point of the episode, Double D mutters "Let me salvage what is left of this plot." Momma's Little Ed *When Eddy's own guilt takes over, he tells Double D that Kevin made those sticky notes. However, Double D breaks the fourth wall (again) by saying "But Kevin wasn't in this episode, Eddy." For Your Ed Only *Kevin mumbles "This show needs subtitles," after being tied to a tree by Eddy and when Edd says a French phrase to him as he leaves. It Came From Outer Ed *When Eddy tells Double D at the beginning to "stick to the script", he could either be referring to the script of the episode or the lines were rehearsed (as in a play). Dueling Eds *Double D commented before the Duel that Rolf's customs have a frighteningly high budget. Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? *In an attempt to get Ed's dollar (to buy fudge for his sister and her persnickety friend), Eddy tells Ed "Let me take that for ya so it doesn't contaminate those badly drawn fingers," referencing the animation. *After Edd's speech of guilt, Eddy says "Who writes this guy's stuff?" If It Smells Like an Ed *Ed quotes "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsor!" The half hour special takes a commercial break (usually) right after Double D's next quote where he complains about the said commercials. Season 4 An Ed in the Bush *When the first sequence ends, Ed states it, saying, "End of first sequence and fade to black", which it does. Ed Overboard *Eddy says "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" after being urged by Double D. Eddy refers to the FCC standards. They Call Him Mr. Ed *Jimmy puts up a picture of the Vancouver skyline, the city where Ed, Edd n Eddy is made. The Good Ol' Ed *After Edd finds the Canadian Squirt Gun, Ed comments, "As though it were only second season!". The Canadian Squirt Gun was indeed debuted in the season 2 episode "Know it All Ed." Robbin' Ed *Double D quotes "I know, that's what we do in every show!" referring to the Thingamajig scam. Double D exaggerates this as not every episode has a scam. A Case of Ed *Ed broke the fourth wall by saying "That's some good T.V. right there." Here's Mud in Your Ed *At the end of the episode Double D says"An iris-in would be appropriate now don't you think?" The screen goes black and shrinks onto a circle of Eddy. This is how many cartoons end. After Eddy is consumed by the black screen, Double D adds "Thank you." Stuck in Ed *Eddy breaks the fourth wall (and refers to ''"Ed in a Halfshell") ''by saying: "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" Double-D then says "Hardly." refering to the fact that they did not win a Emmy Award, but the episode was nominated for a Leo Award in 2001. Take This Ed and Shove It *In a deleted scene, Eddy tells Danny Antonucci to wake him up, even to the point of bribing him with a quarter, only to end up pulling out a jar of Aunt Bonni's Prunes. Season 5 Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed *At the near end of the episode, after Ed finds Double D's hat, Eddy tells him "But, it's the end of the show, Ed!" referencing that the episode's almost over. Who's Minding the Ed? *Eddy breaks the fourth wall again when he complains about how he had to deal with Double D on his back throughout the whole episode. Truth or Ed *After Ed munches on a sandal, Eddy mutters "Ignore him, just stick to the script." This is a reference to the voice actors' scripts. All Eds Are Off *During the bus ride, Ed says, "Don't touch that dial, kids!" Run Ed Run *At the beginning of the episode, Eddy says "Well don't blame me, I didn't write this script." * All three of the Eds break the fourth wall as they break the sky to reveal TV static. A Fistful of Ed *Edd breaks the fourth wall after Eddy drives the Kankers away by saying that Eddy had saved them from a cliche show ending. *Jimmy breaks the fourth wall after Kevin left when he said "End Scene." After which it did. Season 6 Look Before You Ed *At the end of the episode, Rolf says "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." Specials The Eds are Coming *Ed breaks the fourth wall by saying "Don't look at the camera. Don't look at the camera…" Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *The Eds escape by finding a car key inside a peanut in an "In Case Of Movie Break Glass" container (a reference to many cases of the sort, usually saying "emergency", not "movie"). After they open it, the find they peanut, to which Ed replies "Cheap movie." *Edd said that it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie to achieve popularity. *Eddy gets out from under the billboard and says "I'm starting to hate slapstick." *In the end, Plank told Jonny that the movie was over, and Jonny replies by saying "What Movie?" *When the Eds enter the junkyard there is a sign that says "Go ahead and dump." telling us there will be a commercial so we can go to the bathroom. Category:Incomplete lists Category:Other